Late
by Dareve
Summary: Más vale tarde que nunca no era aplicable a su situación, las cosas ya no tenían solución y solo le quedaba observar como el amor de su vida desposaba a alguien más.


**Tarde**

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose de frente con la claridad que indicaba que era de día. Con pereza se levantó de la cama, como todas las mañanas, y se dirigió a la ducha. Aquello se había vuelto un común ritual en la vida del castaño desde muy temprana edad; sin embargo, ese día tenía un matiz diferente, ese día era especial. Era el día de la boda.

El baño relajó sus músculos y permitió que despertara completamente. Con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra en su cabeza salió del cuarto de baño y se acercó al ropero que estaba empotrado en la pared de su habitación. Al abrirlo lo primero que encontró fue una fotografía de su amigo pelinegro. En la imagen se podía apreciar el semblante circunspecto del pelinegro mirando fijamente a la piscina de la escuela. Esa fotografía sin duda tenía mucho tiempo guardada en su ropero, ¿Cuántos años tenía que habían salido de Iwatobi? Varios ya.

–Hoy es el gran día, Haru-chan– Dijo a la fotografía con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Por fin llegó el día.

Puso la fotografía en donde momentos antes descansaba y se vistió con algo sencillo. Faltaban unas horas para la boda y él tenía que verificar que todo estuviera en orden antes de esta.

Su celular sonó. Nagisa se encontraba impaciente por la ceremonia y quería que todo estuviera perfecto. Gou ya se encontraba en el jardín donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo, como buena dama de honor, se encontraba afinando los últimos detalles siendo acompañada por el hiperactivo rubio. Sin perder más tiempo salió de su casa con dirección al jardín, la verdad es que él también estaba impaciente.

…

– ¡Mako-chan! ¿Te das cuenta que faltan solamente seis horas para la boda y tú apenas llegas? – Gritó el rubio apenas lo vio entrar.

Sonrió. Nagisa siempre tan alegre como siempre.

–Buenos días, Nagisa– Saludó con su habitual sonrisa. –No te preocupes, todavía tenemos bastante tiempo.

– ¡¿Bastante tiempo?! ¡Solo son seis horas! – El rubio zarandeó al castaño de un brazo al tiempo que hablaba.

Rei apareció jalando a Hazuki para evitar que pudiera lastimar a Makoto. –No se preocupe, Makoto-senpai; ya sabe cómo es Nagisa, no me imagino como estará el día de su boda.

–No tienes de que preocuparte, Rei. Muchas gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa al de lentes. – ¿Dónde está Gou?

–Gou-chan está verificando que todo esté bien. Cosa que tú deberías estar haciendo–Dijo mirándolo con reproche. El castaño solo sonrió.

–Ya voy, ya voy. Nos vemos por aquí– Se despidió. Rei solo lo vio alejarse y sonrió, por momentos como este es que admiraba a Makoto.

– ¡Rei-chan! – Nagisa lo llamaba, seguramente quería que verificara algo que -Obviamente- estaba bien, solo que el rubio de un tiempo a la fecha se había vuelto demasiado perfeccionista, y que él dijera eso era mucho. No entendía como Haruka había soportado salir a comprar el traje con él.

…

–No, esas flores se verán mejor de este lado– Dijo la pelirroja señalando el otro costado del improvisado púlpito. – ¿¡Qué!? ¡Claramente dije que rosas blancas! ¿Por qué esas rosas son rosas?– El repartidor brincó del susto por el grito, él solo se limitaba a entregar pedidos, no sabía nada más. – ¡Regrésalas y trae blancas!

–Gou-chan…

– ¿¡Qué!? – El castaño sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja. Gou se dio cuenta que se trataba de Makoto y relajó un poco el semblante. –Lo siento, Makoto-senpai. Es solo que todavía faltan cosas por afinar y solo quedan ¡cinco horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos para la boda!

Ustedes sí que tienen todo cronometrado Pensó para sus adentros. –Tranquila, Gou-chan. Todo saldrá bien, siempre hay pequeños desperfectos en la perfección– Dijo con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. – ¿Y Haru? Creí que estaría aquí.

–Nonono– Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras anotaba algo en una libreta. –Haruka-senpai está en su casa, seguramente en la bañera– Dijo con un dedo en la barbilla en pose pensativa. –Nadie puede ver a la _novia_ antes de la boda.

– ¿Cómo sabes que Haru es la _novia_?

–Solo lo sé– Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Makoto solo se sonrojó, no quería saber de dónde había sacado Gou esa información.

– ¿Y Rin?

–Nii-chan tenía que hacer unas cosas antes no-sé-de-qué y tuvo que salir desde temprano, me parece que Sousuke lo está acompañando.

–Ya veo.

Las siguientes horas se fueron entre discusiones porque todo estuviera en su lugar. Nagisa y Gou peleaban porque las flores estaban en lugares equivocados, pero al final, Makoto lo resolvió separando las flores en los lugares que los menores creían mejores, y debía admitir que la presentación final había quedado muy linda. Las flores blancas contrastaban perfectamente con el verdor del pasto y las rosas rojas le daban un toque perfecto al ambiente. Rojo, a Haru le gustaba ese color*. La mantelería contrastaba perfecto, pues era totalmente blanca y el plateado del plaqué brillaba hermosamente a la luz del sol de la tarde. Seguramente durante la noche sería maravilloso ver todo iluminado con la luz de la luna, que esa noche sería llena.

– ¡Miren la hora que es! – Gritó el rubio alertando a los más altos. – ¡Ya deberíamos estar arreglándonos!

– Solo vamos a bañarnos un ponernos un traje, será rápido. La que demorará más será Gou, que por eso se fue hace ya bastante tiempo.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Mako-chan? Tú más que nosotros debes estar presentable, así que anda a arreglarte– Dijo dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. El castaño solo sonrió, Nagisa no cambiaba nada a pesar de los años.

Sin más que remedio, prefirió hacerle caso al rubio y se dirigió a su casa.

– ¡No tardes, Mako-chan, solo faltan 2 horas para la boda! – Rei solo negó con la cabeza, todavía tenían suficiente tiempo. –Nosotros también tenemos que irnos, Rei-chan– Dijo apurando al más alto, quien solo trataba de tranquilizar al rubio.

…

Su mirada se encontraba fija en el techo y su mente estaba en blanco, lo único que sabía era que el agua sobre su piel le relajaba, estaba muy nervioso. Supuso que era normal, no todos los días te casas.

Miró por la pequeña ventana del baño y pudo notar que la tarde ya había caído. No estaba seguro de la hora, pero era necesario que saliera de la tina, seguramente no era tan tarde, de lo contrario, Nagisa y Gou ya hubiesen ido por él.

Después de secarse adecuadamente se vistió con el traje blanco que había comprado hace unos días con ayuda de Nagisa. El smoking blanco estaba impecable y resaltaba lo negro de su cabello y sus ojos azules parecían brillar con mayor intensidad. Se vio a sí mismo incapaz de reconocerse en el espejo, trató de peinarse un poco pero al final optó por dejar su cabello como siempre.

Unos golpes en la puerta deshicieron el ambiente que se había formado, Nagisa entró sin esperar el permiso para hacerlo.

– ¡Haru-chan! ¿Ya estás… listo? – El rubio se quedó impresionado con la imagen de Haruka, se veía realmente hermoso. –Haru-chan. ¡Estás radiante! ¡Eres precioso!

– No lo digas como si fuera una chica.

– ¡Pero es la verdad! – Se defendió –Además, hoy eres la _novia_.

Haruka solo rodó los ojos, Gou había dicho lo mismo, pero estaba seguro que él no era la novia; de hecho, no había novia. Eran dos hombres enamorados que se iban a casar, ninguno podría ser catalogado como la _novia _del otro, los papeles en la relación eran una cosa muy diferente y si lo veía desde ése punto, tal vez tenían razón, aunque prefería ser _uke_ como en las novelas BL, sonaba menos degradante, después de todo, seguía siendo un chico a pesar de ser gay.

Ignorando los halagos del menor caminó hacia la puerta. El rubio al notarlo comenzó a seguirlo, él sería el encargado de llevarlo, Gou estaba ya en el lugar indicado para preparar todo para la llegada del oji-azul.

…

Terminó de acomodarse el saco y fue el turno de fijar su atención en su cabello. Lo peinó hacia atrás dejando totalmente descubiertos sus ojos verdes. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de salir de la habitación. Hacía unos minutos Ran había ido a decirle que ya se encontraban listos, solo faltaba él.

–Bien, llegó la hora.

…

La lujosa limosina se estacionó en la entrada del jardín, Gou corrió a lo largo de la estancia anunciando que el novio había llegado y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares esperando su entrada.

Makoto se acercó a abrir la puerta del vehículo encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba mirándolo con nervios y miedo, él que lo conocía podía notarlo a la perfección. El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y el moreno se la contestó.

– No tienes de que preocuparte, Haru, todo va a estar bien.

– Lo sé.

El moreno se quedó mirándolo tan fijamente que Makoto comenzó a ponerse nervioso. En cámara lenta observó como Haruka llevaba sus manos hacía su cabeza e instintivamente cerró los ojos, sintió como el más bajó metía sus dedos entres sus castañas hebras y desordenaba sus cabellos.

–Me gusta más así– Dijo cuando terminó de despeinar al castaño dejándolo con una apariencia monótona.

Makoto solo se quedó mirándolo con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Dentro del recinto, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Haruka solo frunció el ceño, recordaba haber dicho que no quería que eso sucediera, pero Gou y Nagisa eran demasiado tercos. Makoto ofreció su brazo y el moreno lo entrelazó con el suyo, así comenzaron a caminar hacia el pasillo que los conduciría al altar.

…

Todos se pusieron de pie al escuchar el sonido característico de la entrada de la _novia. _Voltearon a la entrada y pudieron apreciar las dos figuras, una de negro y otra de blanco precedidas por Gou junto a Sousuke y Nagisa acompañado de Momotarou.

Para Makoto, el camino fue eterno y tortuoso. Ahí frente al altar se encontraba Matsuoka acompañado de sus padrinos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pudo sentir a Haruka tensarse al verlo y devolverle la sonrisa con un singular brillo en aquellos mares que tenía por ojos. Sintió su corazón estrujarse por tal escena.

Llegaron al altar antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que había avanzado siquiera. Rin y Haru se miraron a los ojos y algo dentro de él terminó de romperse.

–Cuida de él, por favor.

Fue todo lo que su cerebro logró que saliera de sus labios. Tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta y los sentimientos estancados en el pecho.

– Claro que lo haré– Contestó el tiburón sin apartar la mirada rubí de los zafiros.

Durante la ceremonia permaneció en silencio con la mirada triste. Eran tantos los sentimientos que albergaba dentro de sí que no estaba seguro de qué era lo que su cuerpo experimentaba en aquellos momentos. Desde que supo que Haru y Rin unirían sus vidas la tristeza se había apoderado de él y ahora, frente a sus ojos, el amor de su vida se estaba casando con alguien que no era él.

En el momento en que el padre mencionó el típico "Quien se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre" se sintió tentado a objetar, pero no tenía bases para hacerlo ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué Rin se estaba casando con la persona de la que él estaba enamorado? ¿Qué Haruka no podía casarse porque él lo amaba? Sería patético siquiera intentarlo. La culpa era enteramente suya por no haberse sincerado con el moreno antes y aunque tal vez Haruka lo hubiera rechazado también existió la posibilidad de que lo aceptara. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Salió de su letargo al escuchar al juez mencionar "Los declaro marido y esposo" solo para observar como el pelirrojo devoraba los labios del más bajo mientras una tormenta de pétalos de rosa caía sobre ellos por cortesía de Matsuoka. Makoto aplaudió a los recién casados y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas enmarcando su sonrisa, cualquiera pensaría que eran lágrimas de felicidad por la boda de s mejor amigo, quienes lo conocían sabían que aquello tenía un significado más profundo.

Tarde se dio cuenta que todo aquello ya no tenía solución, Haruka ahora era totalmente de Rin y Rin de Haru. A veces el _más vale tarde que nunca _no es acertado, especialmente cuando se trata de cosas del corazón. Solo le quedaba tener la frente en alto y alegrarse porque Haru era feliz, después de todo, él solo quería lo mejor para Nanase y si eso era junto a Rin, él sería feliz por eso.


End file.
